clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeserator
Category:Administrator talk pages __TOC__ Vanadlising Reported vandalism Hi Jeserator. You've helped me before, so I would liked another favor, if it's okay with you. A user named "Ryu Hayabusa (Epigonos)" was adding random photos to my profile page. I'm not sure if that is considered breaking the rules, but could you do something about it? Photon10 (talk) 17:15, September 27, 2014 (UTC)Photon10 :The issue has been taken care of--[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 17:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Double Redirect Cleanup Hi Jes, Thanks for the notice about these redirects. I'll see what i can do about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Chat' Hey Jes! Do you think you will be popping by on Chat later? :P Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:47, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Saint Jimmy Jr's Ban Jimmy has been banned by me for showing an image with swear and inapp words. He said it was proof because someone else showed the image first so I banned the person who showed the image first. Slash says that Jimmy should be unbanned because he was just showing proof but he did it the wrong way. IDK if he should still be banned. The Puffle loves puffles! 20:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Image Help Hey Jeserator, I saw that you've been able to get really high-def images of Club Penguin items, mostly the icons and the in-game shots. Can you explain to me how you get that? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)' Well Jes, I blame you for this :( http://i.imgur.com/uF3Sd9s.png Watatsuki (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome --Jeserator 01:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Holiday Period' Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Emergency Please come on chat immediately. 25px|link= [[User:FurryHamster03|'You must']] [[User_talk:FurryHamster03|'trick or treat...']] [[User_blog:FurryHamster03|'or die!']] 25px|link= 02:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Update: The issue has been resolved, thx 2 mario. -Watatsuki (talk) 02:20, October 30, 2014 (UTC) We need you We need you on the chat! Please come. MrPolybius (talk) 17:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY?! I wasn't spamming. I let Nom Nom take control of my computer using Join.me and he spammed and got me in HUGE trouble. Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 01:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:SERIOUSLY?! It's impossible for me to give you proof. Because I quit my join.me thing. And there IS indisputably proof. Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 02:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat, there's a huge problem. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Help Can you please fix my blog? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Redidy_Penguin/Club_Penguin_News_-_November_28,_2014 You know its Redidy Penguin 10:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Jes! :) Do you think there's any chance you coukd please come onto the Community Central chat for a few moments? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:42, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Vic's Promotion Hi Jes, Ok, thanks for the info. Thanks for the promotion! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Ajax Patrol Hi Jes! :) Finally, I have managed to get Ajax Patrol working successfully (without the need of clearing my cache :P). I now also understand what it does properly, the idea is great to be honest :P Thanks for the idea, pretty cool :) Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt Promotion? What for. Jese, you forgot to demote VicBot back to just a simple mod. Although, if you would leave it like that... *wink wink* —Vicyorus (talk) 02:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin app files Hey, Jes. I saw the message you left on Sandor's talk page. I'm not sure if your question was ever answered or not, but I'll try to answer it. The Club Penguin app loads some of its files from Club Penguin's mobile database, so that's why you were only able to see some of the files by looking into the IPA file. However, similar to how their Media1 Server is protected, their mobile database is also protected. Therefore, you can access individual files, but not the database's index. To access individual files, you can use a software on your computer that logs network traffic while you use the Club Penguin app on your iOS device, such as Fiddler (similar to viewing "chrome://cache" in Google Chrome). To do this, follow this tutorial (don't worry about the certificate installation). After that, you should start seeing the network traffic from your iOS device. To view the images that the Club Penguin app is loading from the server, click a URL in Fiddler, make sure you're under the "Inspectors" tab, and select "ImageView". You can then use the up and down arrow keys to scroll through the URLs and view as well as save the images. Hope this helps with what you were trying to do, -- 22:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Music Help How do I add music to my user page and my talk page? Thank You! -EmberPrismDX- Oh So u blocked this user? Thanks a lot! It is a great pleasure for you to block that inappropriate user, so thank you once again! :) Kind Regards,-EmberPrismDX- P.S How do u know Alfieisakoala created those sockpuppets? Did u ask Wikia to IP check then? If so, then thanks a lot! It was a worry for me and the others on the backup wiki! :) :I found they are sockpuppets because the first one that came in seemed to be against Callum, saying they had met before, and even then posting personal info (which is against rules regardless, and is a big violation). On the other wiki Chris owns, the same user spammed a paragraph Alfiesakoala said yesterday; a big insult targeted at Callum. After I banned the first account, two more were created every few minutes. Judging from the fact all these accounts were created for the sole purpose of coming on chat, and they all joined after the first troll account was banned, I assumed it was almost certain they are socks, not to mention the first few also went on Chris's wiki. After I banned several, no more have been created since, further suggesting these are socks. Not to mention multiple autoblocks occurred after Jes banned them, meaning there must be even more socks. Anyways, one of them even was named something inappropriate, and offense towards Callum, so it has to be a sock, as Alfie has shown a heavy dislike towards Callum. As Alfies account was created recently, yet seems to know a lot about Callum, its highly possible Alfie himself is a sock of someone on its own. Anyways, thats my spiel, I really dont think an IP check is necessary (highly likely wikia staff would comply) but if you want to ask for one, go ahead. If anyone believes at least one of them is not a sock, an admin agrees, I would fully be okay with unblocking them to see if they come back, and if they show signs of acting like Alfie in any way, particularly towards Callum, that would seal it. Now, I am off to bed, it is getting late, and I am getting tired... -Watatsuki (talk) 04:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) K now I know, thanks! -EmberPrismDX- A little question How do u get chat mod rights on this wiki? Kind Regards, -EmberPrismDX-